So Screw The Rest
by Curlywurly202
Summary: The new girl has just arrived. she settled in better than the usual first day noobs of that school. But the day she arrived is the day St. Trinian's will change forever. But not if those school girls can help it.
1. Chapter 1

Her shoes echoed down the halls of st Trinians, as she walked up to the receptionist desks. The receptionist woke up all of a fluster, to see this figure standing opposite her, she works at st Trinians it must take a lot to be flustered any more. "Name?" she asked while chewing her peppermint gum.  
"Avalisa Churchill, have you got a problem with that?" Avalisa asked while raising an eyebrow.  
"No I was just asking so that I can check you into school, all righ'?" Avalisa just shook off her attitude and headed to the stairs. "Um 'scuse me we ain't done yet where do you fink your goin'"  
"You have my name, can't you work out the rest, you've got the job ok so I think you can cope on your own!" The receptionist looked shocked but not offended she must have been used to that sort of thing. Leaning against the stairs was Kelly Jones. Wearing her dark blue pencil skirt high up, her white blouse tucked into her skirt and her tie tied up neatly. All polished off with some very high stilettos and her signature choker with a padlock on. "So you're that Avalisa girl, the new one"  
Kelly said with a snigger on her face. "Yeah what's it to you?" Avalisa asked looking straight at Kelly not even a hint of intimidation on her face. "Nothing you just seem loads more like us than our usual noobs, who to be honest we scare out in about a week." Kelly smiled. Avalisa sniggered. Kelly looked her up and down. Avalisa had black and red dreadlocks down to her waits topped off with a wonky tatty top hat. Her makeup was decorative around the eyes, the outlines in black and the colour was a shade of hot pink and baby blue. Her lip colour was a dark shade of purple easily mistaken for black. She had a black blazer that had neon paint splats on it and little teddy bear pins that had crosses for eyes. Her white shirt was creased and crumpled; it looked like it was made out of paper.  
Her skirt was short and frayed it wasn't checked it was a deep blood red. She wore her school tie as a belt and her school badge was sewn onto her skirt. Her tights had ladders all down them and full of little rips and large holes. Her shoes were clumpy black boots with lots of buckles and laces on. Finished off with some fingerless goth gloves.

"You definitely look more like our usual sorts. You'll fit in here, more than most at the beginning." Kelly said.  
"Some how I doubt it, school and me never seemed to get along. I'll be outta here quicker than a Chinese burn!"  
"Besides you look all polished up, like a normal school girl apart from the shoes you don't look out of the ordinary like yours truly"  
"well you are in a different clique to me, so we wouldn't look the same would we. Anyway let's cut the chat and let me show you to your room. I'm Kelly if I haven't already said,"  
"No you ain't but movin' on, yeah let us see the room, are they joint or are the separate?"  
"You'll see"  
They moved upstairs, Avalisa bags in hand. They moved along passing the deserted halls. Avalisa transferred to St. Trinians from St. Georges in the middle of term. They couldn't cope with her rowdy personality and lack of following the dress code. They got to the one dorm which was split up by different cliques. The emos, Posh totty, Flammables, first years, geeks, chavs (who liked to be called the rude girls), and the eco freaks. Avalisa didn't look shaken or shocked she remained calm and cool. She spotted a couple of spare beds around the emo space. She picked up her bag and moved over to a bed, opened her bag and got out some bedding. This bedding matched her blazer exactly. Black with bright neon splats on. Her pillow on the other hand didn't match at all it was a cherry red with dark purple skulls on. To be honest Avalisa fitted in with the emo's like fish and chips. They looked at her and she looked at them. Kelly walked over and whispered into Avalisa's ear "they've taken to you. You may not see it hun' but they have, if you were a chav or someone else they would be tearing you arm off by now. So it's obvious they don't hate you or anything near to that!" Avalisa just looked blank not moved or effected by this. The emos continued to stare at her, Avalisa didn't stare back she set up her bed and complete it with dark violet pillows with a suspicious stain which looked like blood. She unpacked her clothes and shoved them under her bed. The main colours there were black, dark violet and crimson. She ignored the eyes staring at her and she got out a book."Virgin suicides" She just sat and read, waiting for everyone to get on with what they were doing. But they never did, they continued to stare at her memorised. She huffed and slammed her book shut, then shouted at the top of her voice "what the hell do you all want?" she was so exasperated with their eyes just staring at her she had to shout, didn't she? They all shook out of their trances apart from the emo's who were like that anyway regardless of who talks or shouts at them. Kelly looked amused with Avalisa's attitude to everything. She really was a st Trinian school girl. The main Emo who was dressed like a vampire (not including fangs or fake blood) went up to her and asked "Why did you move here?"  
"Because I didn't suit any other schools and my dad couldn't be bothered to look anywhere else,"  
"oh well that makes some sense, I suppose you would like to be one of us?" Avalisa couldn't help noticing that this emo didn't seem to be entirely sane or (In contact with herself) But Avalisa didn't pay it attention. "Well I'll fall where I fall, I may end up with you, I may end up on my own. We'll see." The out of it emo nodded her head and went back to the others.

* * *

In the Headmistress's office Camilla just came off of the phone. She took a deep breath and sighed. Just as Kelly walked in. "What's the Matter miss?" She asked  
"Well our lack of funds has now become a problem, There is only one way to solve it" She replied  
"Oh what's that miss? Steal another painting?" Kelly chuckled.  
"No, we need to let troubled boys into this school. As from a week St. Trinians is a co-ed school" That is when Kelly looked shocked and ran to the girl's dorm.

* * *

"GIRLS DROP WHAT YOUR DOING I HAVE SOME NEWS" Kelly shouted, everyone looked up, but Avalisa only glanced up from her book not bothered by Kelly's shouting. "Oi We was busy, Kellz it can't be that important." One of the chavs complained  
"We were about to start a séance," The out of it emo said. Kelly looked angry, all these people shouting at her when she had some serious news. "Trust me girls this is more important. St Trinians is going to become a co-ed school as of next week." The shock and horror on everyone's was a pure picture. But of course Avalisa didn't react in any way. She just looked like Kelly was speaking a different language. Then Avalisa piped up "Whats wrong with being a unisex school?" Still looking blank. Everyone looked at her again like they had when she was moving in, before she shouted at them. "This is one of the most amazing schools for girls. Do you really want to ruin that by letting a load of guys join?"  
"Well to be honest I have only just arrived, yeah it seems cool but I haven't had lessons yet and to be honest I don't expect to go to any!" Avalisa replied. Avalisa half expected people to look at her in amazement and think she was cool. But everyone laughed. "Do you honestly think we have proper lessons here?" A group of flammables asked. Avalisa still looked blank, she hadn't taken offence or thought badly about herself. Her thoughts were focused on the book that called to her from her lap. So she picked it up and carried on reading.


	2. Surprised much?

Avalisa carried on reading her book when Kelly approached her, with caution now knowing how  
Avalisa could be. "Oi Avalisa, here's your timetable this is week two and it's, um period four. You came in a bit late"  
"Thanks Kelly, see ya later maybe, I'm gonna check out the English lesson you never know may be a laugh," Avalisa made her way to the English room, Rucksack in hand, her rucksack was a black fluffy teddy head with cross stitches for eyes. Because like any normal school the time table which was covered in a strange purple jellyish thing, had a map. She exited the dorm and went through the hall which had shrunken heads hung on the walls and pictures of war and death. Lining the hall's ceiling was a never ending cob web, it must have taken decades to weave, she turned sharp right straight into some hair razors they were on. She then noticed a camera in the corner. "Typical new girl prank, oh well. Bye bye hair." Avalisa thought

* * *

Camilla was on the computer looking up schools for delinquent boys. She wasn't having much luck, seeing as St. Trinian's is such a unique school. "Matron.....MATRON!" Camilla called, the matron came running over "Yes milly?"  
"Have you heard of any schools for delinquent boys? Because as you know we need to become unisex from next week because of the lagging funds" Camilla said this with a sad tone in her voice. _Females are a strong breed and we bring them up in a strong way. If we have boys join us that may ruin our chances, well our funds our lagging. Ok lets reintroduce my girls to boys.  
_"Milly have you heard of st. Paul's?" Camilla shook her head. She searched it into google and saw a ton of pages saying, Hell, Havoc, Murder, Satanic worship. She clicked on a few links._ Hmm this is the male equivalent of St. Trinian's._"Thank you matron that will be all." The matron tottered out of the room picking up her Gerald (one of her own cocktails, named after he ex-husband. Cheap bitter and completely alcoholic.) Camilla picked up the phone and typed in the phone number that was on the screen. "Hello, St. Pauls, yes, this is Camilla Fritton, of St. Trinian's. Yes, Yes, mm, Well our funds are lacking and we need to join a school. Oh, You need to.. Yes ok, um I'm available tomorrow. Yes ok, ok See you then." That is when she set up her meeting with the head of St. Paul's.

Back to Avalisa and her problem. Her being a brave girl, took off her top hat then, walked into the razors, there was an awful scratching sound as her dread locks were being torn to shreds. "I'll miss you dreads" She called out to the bush like pile on the floor. She got to the end of the razor forest and pushed a button they all lifted into the roof. "Damn Geeks," She muttered then cursed under her breath. The tattered remains of black hair which was on her head sagged in defeat. Then with the camera still watching intently she...

* * *

The girls were all gathered around the Geeks computer, they were feeding the footage live on YouTube. They all saw what she did, they were all completely shocked. Some gasps came out of their mouths. Then Kelly said "That girl has so many tricks up her sleeves. I don't think any of us saw that coming. We better keep an eye on her." They all nodded in agreement. The geeks disconnected from YouTube and made their way to their lessons.

* * *

(Ok I'm sorry I promise I will tell you what she did now XD)  
(Back in time a couple of minutes) Avalisa looked up at the camera after the razors had gone; she waved and then took off her dread remains. Turns out her awesome, kick ass dreads were a big wig. Her natural hair was still waist length but not dread locks. It was a thick bush a waves. Waves the posh totty could only dream of naturally having. Her hair colour was a dark plum colour and it had chunks of black in random places. Giving it an insane type of look. She put her hat back on and pulled her rucksack off. She delved inside and pulled out some can spray. On the wall in depressing writing she wrote DON'T MESS WITH ME! She wrote it in black and orange. She sprayed it over a couple of times letting the paint run, she then punched the camera it gave out a huge crack and it smashed to the floor. Wires were fizzing and broken and the destructed camera lay on the floor. She looked at her hand which seemed to be seeping blood slowly. Then with her bleeding hand she reapplied eyeliner really thickly. Making the design more elaborate than ever, it went all the way down to her cheek, it seemed to be a tree, you could easily see leaves and birds. She then dabbed her finger in the blood and spread it across her lips. She then made her way to English.

The next day (The meeting)

Camilla let the headmaster in, "Welcome headmaster, to this school of delinquent girls who quite frankly have nowhere else to go. But to be honest this school is bloody brilliant. Beg your pardon. Matron......MATRON" Matron looked up  
"Get this man a Gerald. He needs it considering where he has come from!" The headmaster smiled and took the cocktail acceptingly. He looked around the office with awhat seemed to be admiration on his face."I must say miss. Fritton what a marvellous school you run. May I meet the girls be for we set anything in stone?"  
"Yes of course, I do warn you though, we have a new girl who is a bit of a wild flame so watch out for ok? Jolly good off we pop" they went around all of the school inspecting every nook and cranny though not going into the library seeing as the headmaster didn't enjoy reading. Then they got to the class room Avalisa was in. Spanish, when they walked in Camilla noticed everyone staring at Avalisa, "Girls whats the ma.." she got shushed by the Spanish teacher in the middle of her sentence. Camilla decided to pay her attention to Avalisa as well "Disculpe señor yo no veo por qué la mierda i am i en la prisión han hecho bothing mal. También sugiero dejar que me vaya antes de que los cerebros de golpe sangriento de la cabeza." Translation- (excuse me sir I don't see why the f*** I am in prison I have done bothing wrong. I also suggest letting me go before I blow you bloody brains out of your head.) Camilla was gob smacked as well. Tricks up her sleeve indeed Avalisa was fluent in Spanish. The headmaster nodded and looked impressed at the class "Well miss Fritton can we retire to your office to talk?" Milly nooded.


	3. ZOMG

In Camilla's office the head master was just admiring her collection of crushed butterflies. Which hung proudly above the fire place which was ablaze and slightly red. "So Miss. Fritton, You wish me to mix our schools?" The headmaster asked. Eying up some snake skin.  
"Yes, I do. I know that our schools are very much alike. I thought due to OUR circumstances we might both be suffering and not getting the funds we truly need. That is why I think it is a good idea. Plus I think that it is the right time in their lives to introduce them to the opposite sex!" She projected while thrusting a single malt whiskey into his hands.  
"Well you are good at negotiating. But I am interested what is the deadline that you need our schools to blend, we don't have the largest amount of pupils we could transfer them in a single trip." He agreed to this and got out his mobile.  
"Well what about tomorrow. I am sure I can get a good team of my girls; they can convert the library to some boy's quarters. Can I ask you, what cliques do you have?" Camilla asked while filling in a sheet of paper. The headmaster strokes his chin and looked as if he was in deep thought.  
"Well, I have emos, tree huggers, the boys next door. I think that's just about everyone. Camilla nodded in agreement. "Well that's that then, ok well can you sign here and here? Then move them in by this Saturday please?" The headmaster nodded he signed the papers and left.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Avalisa, had gone out of Spanish 30 minutes early. She couldn't be bothered to follow the lesson through. She went down stairs to the staff room and knocked on it. Camilla came out "Yes?" she asked slightly merrier than her usual self Avalisa replied to Camilla in a sullen tone of voice. "There are too many girls. Is it honestly true we are joining with an all boys school?" Camilla nodded smiling then went back into the staff room. "wai-" Avalisa huffed and stormed into the car park. She kicked a car door the door didn't open. She pulled a knife out of her garter which was hiding under tights. They had a convenient hole so she could get it out. She slid it down the side of the door and the door opened. She jumped into the drives seat and cut open the plastic under the wheel. She managed to hot wire the car and she started to drive. "oh shi* the gates are open" She complained. She burst right through them. Then she did the loudest scream known to mankind. As soon as she had burst through the gates the St Paul's Coach drove through them aswell The leaping car went right into the coach. Glass shaterd everywhere and blood was everywhere, and in that car she lay not stirring not moving an inch The coach stopped and the driver came out with a few from some clicks they gazed around the car. One guy with a knife stood out from the rest.


End file.
